1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for predicting the outcome of sporting events, and more particularly the outcome of college football games. Specifically, the invention sets forth a system and progressively complex statistical method, which depends upon various historical parameters related to past performance, experience of team personnel and the Las Vegas college football line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing techniques for predicting the outcome of sporting events, such as for example, college football games, rely on a mix of quantitative and qualitative approaches. Quantitatively, such factors as won-loss records are considered. Qualitatively, the personalities and relatively strengths of coaches and players at key positions, such as quarterbacks, are factored in. The introduction of qualitative factors induces uncertainty into the prediction methodology.
Another limitation of previous prediction techniques has been the time consuming requirement to focus on each game individually. For each game, there is an overwhelming amount of historical performance information to digest. With literally hundreds of college football games being played each week during the fall football season, the ability to predict the outcome of a large number of games is diminished without an efficient means to concentrate on key statistical information.
Therefore, a need for a reliable system and method of predicting the outcome of college football games, independent of qualitative factors and without the burdensome task of analyzing vast amounts of statistical information is needed.